


Late Caller

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can see the video which inspired this ficlet here: http://youtu.be/BXma9PZtlpU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Caller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I did on my Summer Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21099) by Little Black Bow/Chibitoaster. 



> You can see the video which inspired this ficlet here: http://youtu.be/BXma9PZtlpU

A knock at the door and Severus's hand was on his wand. Then he exhaled and realized there could only be one person out this late and at his cottage door. He opened the door slowly, the light from his candle illuminating his visitor's face.  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure, Harry?" he asked waving the man in. "It is rather late and Alstromeria is sleeping but would you care for a cup of tea?"  
  
Harry hung his cloak on the hook on the back of the door before sitting on the couch. "Thank you, Severus," the man said rather quietly.  
  
After putting the kettle on, Severus watched Harry as he stared into the fire. Pouring the tea, he added a liberal splash of whiskey to each cup and then carried them out to the sitting room.  
  
Harry clutched the warm teacup in both hands as if trying to warm himself.  
  
"Young Jimmy is back with his mother, I take it?" Severus said, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.  
  
"It's very quiet at home when he's gone. I imagine he'll come bursting through the front door or dashing down the hall, always laughing." Harry took a sip of his tea and his eyes fell shut for a moment, his expression becoming almost peaceful.  
  
"I am sure I would feel the same were Alstromeria to leave for an extended period of time," Severus said.  
  
Harry laughed humourlessly. "I can't imagine that happening. You hardly allow her to visit _our_ house alone."  
  
"Perhaps I have the desire to socialize as well," Severus said as he stood and took his half-finished tea to the sink. He began washing his cup when he felt Harry's hand on his arm. He turned to face the bright green eyes and held his searching gaze.  
  
"I enjoy your company, too, Severus," Harry said squeezing his arm once before letting go. "I should head home."  
  
"Of course," Severus replied walking Harry to the door.  
  
"Thank you for the tea," Harry said as he put on his cloak, "and the company." He leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Severus's mouth. It was a chaste kiss easily explained away as a peck on the cheek but it warmed something deep in Severus's soul. Harry pulled the door open and walked into the night.  
  
"Good night, Harry," Severus said quietly as he closed the door behind the rapidly retreating figure. 


End file.
